The World Reset
by GoldenPup
Summary: Genocide was your solution for the problems of the underground. But Sans popped up, and messed you up rather terribly. Now, you're forced to reset, and go back through the Underground without any use of violence. (Rated T for course language and violence [and paranoia from me])
1. MeGaLoVania

**Okay, so an undertale story. Just a quick warning this story _is_ written in the 2nd person. Honestly, I don't think this is going against the guidelines for a story, but I can understand if it does. Anyone, before I ramble, let's just continue the story. Story Start!  
**

* * *

"huh. you're back for more, i see."

Those were Sans words as you entered the judgement hall once again. You wished he would shut his mouth and let you kill him.

"listen, bud. i don't want to anymore than you do."

"Don't try to humor me, comedian."

He sighs in response. Of course, you knew exactly what was going on. Your countless attempts to defeat the skeleton jokester with his shit-eating grin were large enough signs of your true intentions.

The dust covering your clothes and the knife in your hand were also large signs. You twiddle your knife within your hand, waiting for an opportunity to strike him, so he would crumble to dust like every monster you'd fought so far.

"listen, bud." He repeated. "i know you can be a better person."

"And what, exactly makes you believe that?" You respond angrily.

Within seconds, you found yourself flying backwards, straight into the back wall of the Judgement Hall. "please. just reset." You internally groan. How many times was this damn skeleton going to ask for mercy? You had no intent on giving him any, and he knew it perfectly well..

"And why would I do that? This is fun, fighting my way through this god-damned Underground."

"if you don't reset.." He starts. Slowly, one of his all-too-familiar 'Gaster Blasters' formed behind him. Then another. And another. Soon, he practically had aN army of the things. "i'll make you."

"You don't control my decisions!" You retort, spitting at him. The entire army of overgrown laser pointers behind the skeleton began to emit light. You knew what it meant. Back to the void, where you would just go back to fight another day.

However, Sans does something.. unexpected.

"not yet. i want to make sure this.. abomination resets." He turns his head back to you. "listen. you will reset the world."

"And what makes you think that?" Why did he think he could control you?

"because, if you don't.." he moves his hand to the side and down, leaving you on the floor.

Directly in front of your save point.

"if you refuse to reset, i'll make you. i'll destroy your save point."

You gulp. "y-you wouldn't dare.." You knew, mainly from a certain _flower,_ that without a save, the world would be reset.

& you were willing to bet that Sans knew that as well.

"try me." was all he responded with.

You really had no choice. It was either reset or reset. It was a lose-lose situation. no matter what you picked, you'd get the same outcome.

Before you have a chance to respond, you feel a pain fill your chest. The noise informed you what it was: a bone. directly through your soul.

You could feel your HP draining, slowly but surely. Idiotic karmic retribution. "tick tock. times running out. pick your poison." You sighed internally. "F-fine.." You barely manage.

"I-i'll reset."

"good. now, you better follow your word. because if you don't.." You can barely make out a flash of blue and yellow light coming from his left eye. "bad won't describe the time you'll have." With that, he let his Gaster Blasters fire, and the only thing you see for.. an eternity is the color white, with a small tint of blue.

Then.. black. You see two words appear in front of you, both orange in color, surrounded by boxes of the same color.

"Continue". "Reset".

In any other circumstance, you would've chosen the sooner. You needed to defeat him, you needed to kill that comedian to show him that he was no better than anyone else you'd killed on your adventure through the hellhole known as the Underground. But now.. you were afraid. If you didn't reset, he would make you. You had no choice.

Were you really going to go against everything you had worked so hard to do, go back to your first moments in the Underground, just because you were afraid of a skeleton in slippers..? Or because you knew it was hopeless, that you'd never win the battle?

That being said, you know you have no choice..

So, with a mixture of anger and depression, you press the "Reset" button.

You are quickly greeted with pure black. No options, no color, nothing. It felt, darker than dark, somehow. If black was an absense of color, this color that surrounded you was something that ate, absorbed color, something that had such a distaste for it that the mere thought of it would send it rampaging. Or, you know. It was just the color black. You weren't sure why you had to be so extravagant with a description of it. Either way, it was dark.

After a few moments, you felt air flying past you. You had to hold your breath in to keep yourself from lacking oxygen. Soon enough, a color shone through the darkness:yellow. the spot grew larger and larger until-

ooph!

They always said those flowers cushioned your fall. You had to agree with that, especially after your two times of landing on them. However, that didn't meant that they stopped the pain of the fall completely. You were always kind of limping to... him.

You had almost forgotten about Azzy.

You had to deal with his crap agai-

Wait a minute. Did you just think what you thought you had thought? You just censored yourself.. Weird..

Oh well. It didn't matter anyway. It'd probably be a one-time thing.

Then again, you didn't have much time to test it. You had to get back to Sans.

And get your revenge.

Without wasting another moment, you made your way to the world's most psychopathic flower.

* * *

 **So yeah, I actually like how this is going so far. Even so, this is only my seconds story, so criticism is appreciated. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Your Best Friend

"I'm disappointed in you, you know."

You didn't even have a chance to say anything to Asriel as you entered his little 'domain'. You had heard his tiresome speech twice before. It was rather nauseating to think about, though you weren't sure why. It was only a reset. Your second one, no less. It wasn't anything new..

You derail yourself from your train of thought to hear him continue his rant.

"You went through the entirety of the Underground, slaughtering everyone. And then you got stopped by that smiley trashbag of a skeleton! I think _that_ is reason enough to be mad at you!"

"First off, you were quaking at your roots when you saw me before, mr. Prissy Petals." You comment snidely. You felt oddly unappeased by the name calling, though you to ignore the oddity. "Secondly, have you even tried to fight that psychopath? You may think, my _dear_ Azzy, that his bones are as brittle as talc, and they are. But you can't land a single hit on him, he's practically a cheetah."

"Possibly, but cheetahs are stronger and better than the salad someone threw out a week again."

"Alright, I get it. You think of that comedian as trash. Can we please change the subject?" You try to avoid your usual vulgarities in fear of having another censorship moment. You didn't need Flowey on you back about it..

Wait, did you just-

"Say. Are you feeling alright?"

"Other than the fact that I may've broken a bone or two on the way down here and the fact that I got defeated by a skeleton wearing slippers? Yes, perfectly 'alright'. Why do you ask?"

"Well.. Umm.. You seem.. Off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... You're... you look..."

"Spit it out before I get bored. Gee, wonder what game I should play... Oh, I know!" You pluck one of the nearby flowers from the ground and pull a petal off.  
"He loves me..." Another petal is ripped from the flower. "He loves me not.." You always got a twisted sense of hilarity when you reminding Asriel about his... current state.

Oddly, you weren't feeling it right now

"N-no! N-no need t-to do that! Y-you just.. look different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, first off, have you seen your sweater?"

While you didn't like letting him think he had the ability to control you, you were rather curious as what was wrong with your sweater.

And you saw the moment you looked down.

Instead of your usual green-&-yellow sweater, you found yourself wearing a blue-&-purple one. It felt... oddly familiar. You can't help but shudder when you remember where you had seen it before. You didn't want to think about it.. It was something behind you.

You shudder again when you realize that you had to go through that story again..

"Along with that," Azzy interrupts, "You look nothing like yourself!"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Again, have you seen yourself..? Hold on a second."

With that, he buries himself into the ground to do.. Whatever he did. All you knew was that it was a faster way to travel for him. How that was so was beyond you..

Your thought train was quickly interrupted (Yet again, may you add) by the sound of footsteps.

It sounded as though they were coming to you.

And you knew exactly who owned the feet to make the sound. You knew she'd come eventually.

Soon enough... _she_ was directly in front of you.

"Oh dear! I did not expect anyone else to be here... Greetings, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."


End file.
